


Drabble

by Kaworu



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [19]
Category: Shaman King
Genre: Crack, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworu/pseuds/Kaworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

"Hao!" No answer. "Hao tteba!" Yoh huffed impatiently. Why wasn't his twin answering when he was _calling_ him? Was it no fun to appear when he _wanted_ to see him instead of buggering him when he _didn't_? "HAO!!!" he tried again.

Finally his brother appeared before him. Along with his Spirit of Fire.

"Did you want something, otouto?" The older twin was smirking.

"Yo!" Yoh grinned.

Hao arched an eyebrow. "Are you going to ask me not to kill some of your friends _yet again_?"

"Erm... No."

"What do you want then?"

"Well, I thought... We could spend some time together. You know, like brothers." Yoh grinned shippishly scratching the back of his head.

"You are _not_ trying to convince me that what I'm doing is wrong, are you?"

Oops... He forgot that his brother was telepathic.

"Erm... No?"

"Don't you dare _lie_ to me!" Hao gritted out.

"Sorry. Anyway, we _could_ spend some time together, ne?"

"Doing _what_?" Hao crossed his hands on his chest.

"I don't know... Talking, playing games... or just staring at the stars..."

"You know what, Yoh...? If you don't want something _horrible_ to happen to you, you better go back to your little _friends_ and forget about the _very_ idea of changing my mind."

"I wasn't going to..."

Hao arched both of his eyebrows. "Oh, really? By the way, your time is running out."

Yoh fidgeted but didn't go away.

"Well, otouto... you asked for it." With that the older twin bounced him and pinned him to the ground kissing Yoh full on the lips.

The younger twin squeaked and tried to get away, but Hao refused to let him go. When he _finally_ set him free, Yoh leaped as far away as he could and stared at his brother with a crazed expression.

"I've warned you..." Hao smirked and then was gone.

Yoh stood there frozen to the spot. _What the hell was that...?_


End file.
